Momo's Eternal Grudge
by Netsu Miji
Summary: When Ichigo becomes the new captain of Squad 5, Momo can't forgive him for the way he did it. IchixHina, slight AizxHina. Will continue soon.
1. Chapter 1

The dark-haired girl walked down the hall, a tray of food and a glass of water in her hands. She reached a door at the end of the hallway and knocked lightly on it. She waited until she heard her captain say "Come in." She opened the door and peeked in. She walked in and set the tray on the table next to his bed "Here's your breakfast captain Aizen."

He looked at her with kind eyes and moved the tray to the side. "Thank you Momo, but I'm afraid this might have to wait until later." he said kindly. Momo looked at him confusedly "Why?" she asked.

He stood up and looked at her again "I've been challenged by a considerably powerful soul reaper. He thinks that he can outmatch me and prove to be a better captain than I." he said sitting back down. Momo walked up to him, swaying her hips. She knelt down in front of him and began undoing his robes.

She pulled out his cock and lightly licked the head. Aizen reached down and undid the top of her pajamas. She took him into her mouth and twisted her head to increase his pleasure. He moaned in pleasure and unhooked her bra. He removed the piece of fabric and twisted her nipples. She moaned around his length. He lifted her up and pulled her pajamas and panties down. He rested her on the bed and spread her legs. He licked her pussy and rubbed her clit. She moaned loudly and pushed his head closer to her wettening vagina. He stuck his tongue as far into her as possible. She practically screamed in pleasure and came, he licked up her juices and stood up.

She sat up and sucked on his member. She bobbed her head up and down his length. He moaned loudly and pulled her back by the hair, she stroked him as fast as she could and he came all in her mouth and all over her breasts and body. She swallowed his cum and stood up "Consider it my way of saying goodluck." she said redressing herself. "Why thank you Momo, but my fight will be starting in an hour, so I must be going now." Aizen said putting his kimono on.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning, the fight might last for a while. See you then." he said leaving the room. Momo was left there on his bed. She stood up and went back to her quarters to do her work. She hoped that nobody heard them, they'd both be in trouble if they would be in trouble if they were discovered.

-Some hours later-

Momo finally finished her paperwork. She walked to her room and lied on her bed. She rested her head on her pillow and fell asleep, anticipating her beloved captain's return.

-The next day-

Momo woke up the next day, the morning sun shined in her eyes. She excitedly got up and ran to the door. She quickly walked to the end of the hallway and knocked on the door. She waited a minute, no response. She knocked again and waited, again, no answer. She got a little worried "Is he sick?" she asked herself. She opened the door and looked around. No one was there. She put a confused look on her face and closed the door. She searched the rest of the barracks, but she still couldn't find him.

She walked by some of her squadmates and overheard some of them say "God, does the Luitenant know yet?". She walked over to them and asked "Do I know what?". One of them turned to her and said, with a sad face "Captain Aizen lost his fight yesterday. He was stabbed through the heart and bled out in a matter of seconds."

Momo put a terrified look on her face, her squadmates looked at her with concern "Luitenant, are you okay?". She put her hands to the sides of her head and dropped to her knees. Tears welled up in her eyes and flowed down her cheeks. The other squad members gathered around her, trying to sooth and calm her down.

"Our new captain will be presenting himself in an hour. Luitenant, you should be the first to meet him, he's quite eager to meet you actually." one of the squad members announced. Momo stood up and walked over to the third seat "Where is our new captain right now?" she asked weakly. "He's at the head captain's quarters right now, he's being sworn in as a captain." with that Momo started her walk up to the head captain's quarters.

-1 hour later-

All of the captains began leaving the building, some of them stayed behind to talk to the new captain.

She waited for everyone to leave. Once everyone left she waited for the new captain to walk out. When he came out, she saw that he had orange, spiky hair. He was very tall, she was about up to his neck. He looked pretty young, about as old as her.

She walked up to him and asked quietly "I guess your my new captain now." he smiled warmly and gestured his hand "So your my Luitenant now, eh? I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, pleasure to meet you." he said. His warm greeting almost made it hard to for her to do what she was about to do. She started to swing her fists at him frantically, though he caught both of her arms "Whoa, whoa, what the hell are you doing?!" he yelled. "You son of a bitch! You killed captain Aizen! Why...Why couldn't you just let him live?!" she yelled, crying.

Ichigo couldn't help but feel bad for her. She obviously loved her old captain. But he had his reasons for killing him "That's something a bit personal." he responded. She jerked her arms from his grip and turned to walk away. He caught up to her and told her "I'm sorry, but for reasons that you don't need to concern yourself with, I couldn't let him live." and they remained silent for the rest of the walk.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was gathered in the main room of the Squad 5 barracks, all of them anticipating to meet their new captain. All but Momo. She couldn't even look in his direction. She hid herself in her room and waited for just the right time. She held a 7-inch knife and waited for when he would least expect it.

The double-doors to the room swung open, a bright light from outside shone in. Ichigo walked into the room and the doors closed behind him. Some of the Squad members were almost surprised to see the orange-haired man. Many of them had known him for a long time, some grew up with him, so they knew how strong he was. It only made sense that he would become a captain.

"Hi, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm your new captain, although I wasn't really trying to become a captain." Ichigo said noticing that the last part got everyone confused "Forget I said that. I see a lot of familiar faces here." nearly half of the Squad greeted him with familiarity. Some of the others had questions to ask "How do you know so many of us already?" one asked "I grew up with a lot of you guys. But I can't answer all of your questions right now." he said. "Where is my room?" he asked, one of his friends pointed down the hall "It's the room at the end of the hall.". He thanked him and walked to his room.

Momo hid behind the corner of his room, her hand holding the knife. The door opened and she readied herself. She could hear his footsteps coming closer and she prepared to lunge, and then he just walked right past her. She couldn't believe she let him pass her. Why couldn't she do it? She saw him taking off Aizen's captain robes. _Aizen's_ captain robes.

She didn't hesitate this time. She snuck up behind him and buried the knife deep into his lower back. Ichigo gasped in surprise and pain. He reached behind him and took the knife out of himself, he turned around and pinned Momo against the wall. He put the knife's edge against her throat "What are trying to do?!" he yelled. She lifted her arm and pushed the blade closer to her throat "Do it. Kill me, I don't have much to live for any more anyway." she said. Ichigo let go of the knife and let it drop to the floor "Is that really how far you'd go just to avenge him? You'd even take your own life to be with him again?" he asked. She fell to her knees "Yes. I loved him with all my heart." she said weakly.

"You've been blinded by his lies. You don't know what he's really like." Ichigo told her. "Shut up! What do you know?! You don't even know who he was!" Momo yelled in rage. Ichigo looked her in the eye "Tell me something. Do you know who Aizen's former luitenant was?" Momo looked confused "No. I just know that she was killed during a mission with Aizen." she replied, more calmly this time. "And the only person that could confirm that it was a hollow that killed her was Aizen." he finished for her.

"How did you know?" she asked. Ichigo ignored her question "The only reason that I ever wanted to fight Aizen was to avenge her. Aizen murdered her. They weren't even on a mission." he said. Momo grew even more confused "How do you know all of this?" she yelled.

"Because, the former Luitenant's name was Masaki Kurosaki. They were visiting me while I was just a child. And then, right in front of my eyes, he impaled her. Aizen is a murderer. He murdered my mother in cold blood." Ichigo explained, his voice croaking as he talked. Momo's eyes widened. She didn't want to believe him, but she could see the pain and sorrow in his eyes. She stood up and walked over to the night stand. She opened a drawer and took out the bandages. She walked back over to Ichigo and started treating his stab wound.

"Thank you, Momo."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Ichigo!" Rukia yelled running to the top of Sogyoku hill. It had been 6 months since Ichigo told Momo about Aizen. Ichigo turned and smiled warmly to his childhood friend "Hey, Rukia. Please call me Captain Kurosaki, I am higher ranked than you now." he told her. "I don't feel like respecting you anytime soon." she said mocking him. Ichigo got aggravated and almost yelled "But I'm a Captain now, you should...Oh who am I kidding? You don't give a shit.". "So, what's going on?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Oh I don't know. My luietenant's suicidal, I think. At the very least, she wouldn't mind dying." Ichigo said in response. "Are you serious? And you haven't gotten her any help?" she yelled. He raised his hands up in mock surrender "She won't try to kill herself! More or less, I think she doesn't care if she dies.".

"Does she still hate you?" Rukia asked in a soft voice. "No." Ichigo replied plainly. "You tell her about your mother?" she asked. "Yeah...How'd you know?" "Anytime we talk about anything that has something to do with her you have that look on her face."

"How observant of you." Ichigo said standing up. "It's getting late, I'm going to the barracks." he said looking down at her "I'm going to stay here and watch the sunset." Rukia responded. Ichigo nodded and walked away.

-Meanwhile at the Squad 5 barracks-

Momo sat on her bed, thinking about what Ichigo told her. Why would Aizen kill his mother? Was it even true? Could Ichigo have been acting? She looked at a book on her nightstand. She reached over and picked it up. It was titled:

_"Soul Society Laws and Regulations"_

She turned to the sevententh page and read the third paragraph:

_"Should any shinigami be involed in sexual affairs with others, they will be punished to an extent depending on the rank"_

All shinigami involved are any rank lower than luietenant: the shinigami will be imprisoned for 6 months

If a luietenant is invovled: the shinigami will be imprisoned for a life sentence

If a captain is invovled: the shinigami will be executed

It was something that Momo and Aizen dreaded, the thought of being caught.

Momo had been mad at herself. She kept staring at Ichigo. She noticed how handsome Ichigo was. She was mad because she only loved Aizen, but she slowly began falling for Ichigo. She not only liked how good he looked, but she loved how kind he was to everyone, even to her, even after she tried to murder him, he was the kindest to her.

Suddenly a hell butterfly flew in through her window. "Momo, you and Captain Kurosaki are to head to Karakura town and terminate the arrancars there." Momo nodded and grabbed her Zanpakuto. She ran out the door of the barracks.

-moments later-

Momo stood at the gate, waiting for her Captain to arrive. He finally flash stepped in front of her "Sorry I'm late," he said yawning "I'm a little tired."

"Well wake up. We need to be focused." Momo scolded him. He rolled his eyes at her "Let's just go."

They walked through the gate and ran through the cave-like tunnel. As they ran, Momo kept staring at Ichigo. She looked away when he glanced back at her. She couldn't help herself. She loved to stare at every inch of him, **EVERY** inch of him. But she had to focus right now.

They entered the world of the living. Momo looked around for the arrancar, but found nothing "Where are they?" she asked herself.

Suddenly a red cero blasted by. Ichigo looked in the direction of the cero "Found him."

Momo turned to see a large bulky man with bull-like horns from the remnants of his mask, and no hair. Another arrancar stood next to him, he had a more slim figure and a long white scorpion's tale extending from the back of his neck, he had needle-like claws on his hands and short, wavy blue hair.

"I'll take the bull, you take the scorpion." Ichigo declared, not giving Momo an option and flash stepping toward the large arrancar.

Ichigo stood in front the bull-like hollow "Hey, I guess you have to fight me now." he said in a cocky voice. The hollow put a agitated look on his face "Don't be so cocky you fool!" he yelled and swung his fists down at Ichigo. He only hit air and saw no sign of the orange-haired soul reaper "Where did you go?! Come out coward!" he yelled angrily.

The hollow heard a whistle from behind him. He turned around to see Ichigo standing with his hands in his pockets. The arrancar tilted his head forward and charged a cero between his horns. Ichigo raised an eyebrow in interest. The hollow released his cero and hit the Captain point blank. The cero seemed to split in two, as it cleared up, the hollow saw that Ichigo had his hand held up. He blocked the cero with his bare hand.

"My turn." Ichigo said in an even cockier voice. The hollow charged another cero and, before he could release it, Ichigo drew his Zanpakuto and sliced his left horn off. The horn fell and the cero engulfed the arrancar. It cleared and the dropped and faded away.

Ichigo turned to see Momo with her hands held by the hollow's left hand, the arrancar's scorpion tail was cut off. The hollow cocked back his right hand, aiming all of his claws at Momo's heart. He jabbed his hand at Momo, but was stopped. He looked to see Ichigo with a cold, emotionless face and his wrapped around the hollow's wrist. Suddenly the hollow felt an immense spiritual pressure that began crusshing him.

He felt every one of his bones snapping one-by-one. His wrist shattered, even his claws began to crack and crumble. The hollow screamed in immense pain and disintegrated.

Momo watched as the rest of the hollow faded away. She looked at Ichigo's cold face, it wasn't like him to cause so much pain to an opponent, even a hollow. "Why did you do that? You never caused someone so much pain." Momo said in a weak and fearful voice.

Ichigo turned to Momo, he had a worried look on his face "I'm sorry, it's just...I hate to see people I care about get hurt." he blushed at the last part. Momo had a surprised look "You care about me that much, even as much as to kill a being so cruelly?" she said blushing a deep red.

"Uh...Yeah. I guess you could say that I care about you a lot. You could even say that I...that I...love...you." Ichigo studdered and blushed as he looked deeply into her eyes. Momo leaned in closely to him "Really?", "Yes.". Ichigo leaned in and kissed her passionately. He brought his hand to the back of her head and pushed her closer. Momo wrapped her arms around his neck.

They finally broke the kiss in need of breath. The stared at each other and gave nervous giggles and smiled. "Come on, let's go. We can continue at the barracks." Momo said smiling and blushing.


End file.
